kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Shego
Steve Barkin | pets = | nemesis = Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Rufus Aviarius Electronique Mathter | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Nicole Sullivan}} Shego is a villainess who works with Dr. Drakken as his sidekick. Since her main duty to Drakken entails stealing things on his request and protecting him from harm, she frequently engages Team Possible in battle. Though under contract with the scientist, she has occasionally worked with other villains as well, such as Motor Ed and Señor Senior, Junior. Physical Appearance Shego has a slender though athletic build, and a curvaceous body. Her skin has a pale, faintly green look, and her sharp facial features are framed by long, thick black hair. She has piercing green eyes, and black lips. Though Shego's career constantly involves her stealing various items and evading capture, she is one of the most recognized villains in the series. Numerous victims have been able to provide detailed descriptions of her, easily recalling either her glowing green handsTwo to Tutor, or her overall beauty.Job Unfair Several males have commented on how attractive they find herTick-Tick-TickSteal WheelsStop Team Go, which Shego occasionally uses to her advantage, both while on vacationKimitation Nation or when in disguise.The Mentor of Our Discontent Personality Shego typically has a very abrasive nature, in that she enjoys teasing or outright insulting those around her. While some of this is lighthearted and, in many cases, simply a way for her to pass the time, Shego seems to enjoy the constant putting down of her preferred targets: Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable. All three provide constant sources of irritation for Shego, Drakken with his either overly complex or seriously under-thought plans, and Team Possible because they manage to disrupt or defeat her repeatedly. But while Shego's treatment of Drakken is based more on how easy he is to insult, she views Kim more as a heated rival, and Ron as a momentary distraction at best. Shego also has an explosive temper, and is known to react with violence, or at least the threat of it, over even slight offenses, depending on the person responsible. Shego appears to take a great deal of pride and enjoyment in being evil. She is, according to several characters and HenchCo.'s Check Your Badness Level device, both more evil than Drakken, and a far greater threat to the world at large, despite her repeatedly being labeled as his sidekick. Among the villain community, she is considered a far more effective strategist and partner than Drakken, as evidenced by how often she alone was liberated from prison by former colleagues, while Drakken was left behind. Furthermore, many of Drakken's plans are so frustrating to Shego simply because they are not evil enough. Drakken is more of a playground bully by comparison at times, lashing out specifically at those he feels has wronged him, rather than actually trying to take over the world. As a result, Shego repeatedly reaches the point where she loses her patience with him and storms out to cool off for a while before returning to work. Background Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. When Shego and her brothers were young, they were struck by a rainbow comet while in their family tree house, granting them superpowers. Shortly thereafter, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of a classic superhero team. Together, they took on the responsibility of defending Go City from the forces of evil. According to Hego however, the more she fought villainy, the more she began to like evil. Shego herself mentioned that her main reason for leaving was that she became fed up with her brothers, Hego in particular. After she quit the team, she found employment with Dr. Drakken, supposedly because he paid well. Between the time that Shego left Team Go and her first encounter with Kim Possible, Shego had eleven countries swear out warrants for her arrest.Tick-Tick-Tick Most likely at some point before she turned to evil, Shego became fully credentialed in Child Development. This allowed her to temporarily become a substitute teacher at Middleton High after she was turned good due to Electronique's Reverse Polarizer, an alteration of Jack Hench's Attitudinator, a device which made good guys evil and vice versaStop Team Go. Relationships Professional Drakken Shego was a mercenary for hire, most often shown to be in the employment of Dr. Drakken, though she did on occasion work with and for other villains, especially those who broke her out of prison for that very reason.Car Alarm. Shego’s relationship with Dr. Drakken bordered on bizarre. Early on in the series, she was shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, however, as time went on, she seemed to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership, going as far to bully her "boss" into abiding her wishes. She was often hypercritical of Drakken’s plans and openly mocks his decisions, and seemingly tolerated Drakken’s antics for the "mocking-gold" his schemes granted her. Drakken has, on numerous occasions, expressed the desire for Shego to be more supportive in his endeavors, having used mind control devices to ensure her obedience and even replaced her as sidekick with the alien, Warmonga.Mad Dogs and Aliens Despite their tumultuous past, Shego has repeatedly returned to Drakken to work for him. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, as Drakken even referred to her as a member of his "evil family".Go Team Go Shego seemed to legitimately care for Drakken, having saved his life several times. While aboard Warhok's ship, she denied being Dr. Drakken's "battle mate", although the aliens commented she appeared to be in denial. While under the effects of the Moodulator, Shego fixated upon Dr. Drakken. Drakken was made to endure the entire range of Shego's greatly exaggerated emotions, and appeared very uncomfortable while the Moodulater was set to love. The Seniors Most notable among Shego's secondary clients was her sporadic partnership with Señor Senior, Junior, for whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy. Although Junior's laziness seriously tried her patience at first, he was a surprisingly quick study and Shego eventually admitted to enjoying teaching him. Likewise, Junior gained a deep respect for Shego, both as his teacher and a highly effective partner in crime. However, Señor Senior, Senior, regretted his decision to hire Shego, as Junior enjoyed working with Shego more than he did his own father, something Senior appeared to hold a grudge over.Two to Tutor Evil Ron While under the influence of the Attitudinator, Ron Stoppable's evil persona was so impressive that Shego abandoned Drakken just so she could work with Ron. However, she quickly found herself once again in the role of sidekick, as Evil Ron's ego would allow nothing less, and he had the technology to render her powers useless against him. He was also able to keep her from constantly being sarcastic by intimidating her, something nobody else had ever been able to do. Motor Ed Motor Ed's tendency to underestimate and belittle women constantly got him in trouble around Shego, who would not hesitate to blast him. But Motor Ed actually seemed to like Shego punishing him, so this only fueled his already obvious attraction to her. Shego put up with him only for as long as their current scheme demanded, or at least until he irritated her to the point where she could no longer stand it. Hank Perkins Frugal Lucre Shego's sole interest in Frugal Lucre was that he was incredibly annoying, and more importantly, that he was especially annoying to and fixated on Drakken. She even coached him on on how best to get on Drakken's nerves, under the guise of telling him things that Drakken liked. Shego's plan to annoy Drakken by bringing Lucre aboard backfired somewhat, as Drakken decided to make Lucre his apprentice, although they still bickered fairly often. Family Team Go Her relationship with her brothers was less than stellar. It was not seen how well she got along with her youngest brothers, the Wego twins, but she showed open disdain for her two other brothers Mego and Hego. She apparently used to get along well enough with them to be part of Team Go, but Hego claimed that the more the team fought villainy, the more Shego liked the villainy. While this was his explanation, Shego expressed that she just could not stand her brothers, or at least Hego and Mego. Between Mego's selfishness and Hego's Adam West Saturday morning cartoon approach to heroism, even Ron Stoppable admitted to being able to see why she would leave the team. It was implied that even though Shego was a villainess, she still cared about her brothers. Both Kim and Drakken commented on how incredibly easy it was for Kim to take the power staff that had stolen Team Go's superpowers from Shego. Drakken deduced that Shego secretly wanted to lose and that she did not have it in her to actually betray her brothers in such a manner. He shared this with her directly, and the result saw Drakken hanging by the feet of the giant robot that they were flying.Go Team Go Enemies Kim Possible Even though Shego is Kim's rival, Shego seems to have a certain degree of fondness for her foe. She was occasionally willing to work with Kim if necessary, such as when she helped her defeat Warmonga, Warhok, and even earlier against Aviarius. They would also have brief chats as they fought, usually banter in regards to the situation at hand, but other times saw the fights actually stopping. For instance, in "The Big Job", Shego could not find a parking space during a robbery and Kim had the same problem. After Ron stopped by to comment on his lack of success in finding such, they stopped fighting for a moment to comment on the lack of parking in the city before returning to fighting. Shego holds a desire to defeat Kim in battle, a desire which borders on mania. Shego has uncharacteristically thrown caution to the wind, attacking both the alien amazon Warmonga and a Dr. Drakken possessed by the evil spirit Black Eye Brown when each were on the verge of destroying the crime fighting cheerleader. In both incidents, Shego insisted the right to finish Kim was hers and hers alone. Surprisingly, Shego is not immune to Kim's puppy-dog pout, as Kim used it on her in Graduation in order to ask her and Drakken to clean up the mess, to which she reluctantly agreed. Love Interest Throughout the series, Shego has demonstrated a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. She briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty, although this had more to do with him being one of the five wealthiest men on the planet than an emotional connection. Powers and Abilities Shego's superpower, her 'Go Team Glow', was the ability to generate bright green energy with her hands. This energy could be used to heat or melt anything she touched with varying levels of effectiveness, or fired as a direct energy beam. These ranged from precision shots to explosive impacts roughly on par with modern grenades. Shego could greatly enhance her natural strength, and was capable of delivering energy strikes powerful enough to rend steel. However, after heavy usage Shego would begin to tire, as seen during an early brawl between her and Kim Possible while raiding a military facility.Naked Genius In addition to her energy powers, Shego was an extremely durable individual, able to withstand wide arrays of punishment on a regular basis. Most notably, she survived being kicked off a tall building and slamming into an electrical tower, which she emerged from with only frazzled hair, minor bruises, and a bloody lip.So the Drama, Part 3 Even when not using her powers, Shego was an elite hand-to-hand combatant who regularly defeated trained guards, operatives, and heroes with little difficulty. She was also a skilled pilot who could fly an array of aircraft.Go Team Go She was also capable of SCUBA diving and well versed with infiltration operations, often breaking into various high security facilities throughout the series. Shego appeared to be fairly good at disguising herself, although since there were reportedly only two green women on the planetMad Dogs and Aliens and Shego never made any effort to conceal her skin, it could also be assumed that the people she fooled were either distracted by her beautyThe Mentor of Our Discontent or highly unobservant. Shego held a fully credentialed degree in Child Development.Stop Team Go While she was normally unable to make use of it due to her career in evil and multiple warrants, she has proven to be an excellent teacher when given the chance. Shego was able to tutor Señor Senior, Junior, and was entirely responsible for turning him into a capable villain.Two to Tutor While under the influence of Electronique's Reverse Polarizer, she also briefly taught at Middleton High School as substitute teacher Miss Go.Stop Team Go Paraphernalia Clothes Shego almost always wears a green and black catsuit with an asymmetrical harlequin-dazzle pattern, with one glove and one boot in each color, and a green utility pouch strapped to her lower left leg. It seals along the green "flap". Not counting outfits worn during her journey across Cable channels, Shego has been seen wearing: #Variants of her signature catsuit #*Grey with green lines; in a picture inside Kim's locker. #* Black-on-black; pulling an early job while training Senor Senior, Junior. #Spacesuits; not counting what she took off James Possible to fly the Kepler #Swimwear #*solid green #*2-Color #*#2-tone green #*#green and black #*#black and green #Sleepwear with robe; presumably slippers although unseen. #Street wear #*Leather jackets; Club Banana #*#black #*#green #*#black and green #*Dress; seafoam or teal #*Semi-professional with short skirt; as Miss Go #*Evening wear #*#solid green 1-piece #*#bi-color 2-piece #Specialized purpose #*Cold weather parkas #*helmets #*#flight #*#sport #*Ice Cream costume; arms, legs, and neck bare, 2 green gloves, and 2 black qian ceng di slippers Equipment *Rocket-powered hoverboardTwo to Tutor *Jet equipped with smoke screen missiles, grappling claw, and pincerSo the Drama, Part 1 Quotes From "Ron Millionaire" * Ron: Shego money Hi, would you accept a generous bribe? * Shego: as she picks Ron up and carries him away Mmm, yes. * Ron: This is not what I meant. ---- * Shego: Alright, let's get 'Operation Too Complicated to Actually Work' over with. ---- * Kim: You're busted, Drakken. * Shego: No, he's dirty rich, but you'll be busted when I'm done. From "Mad Dogs and Aliens" * Drakken: Hello, Kim Possible! Perhaps you recognize the nemesis you left to rot in prison? Dr. Drakken? Cell Block D? Home of the annoying cell mates! * Shego: off screen Digressing! * Drakken: Shut it, Shego! You're here merely to witness and weep! * Shego: Warmonga Uggghhh! What? You mean you really aren't gonna interrupt? * Warmonga: We do not interrupt the Great Blue! * Shego: shackles Sure we do! We're the evil sidekick! We're all about the interrupting! to Drakken Isn't that right, Dr. D?! ---- * Drakken: Shego! What are you doing!? I am about to snatch victory! * Shego: I am not going to let this... she-thing waltz in and destroy Kimmy! That's my job! You hear me? ---- "I am EVIL, have I made myself clear?" "Don't worry, Kimmie! I'M still nasty!" "I'm working with a man named Monkey Fist. My evil career is so down the toilet!" "THIS is Operation Gerkin?!" "You know what I hate? When someone doesn't know when to give up!" "I'm just sticking around to watch the cheerleader kick your 'Great Blue'-" Trivia * Only Shego and Mego wear the ankle pouch. Hego and the Wegos, except for two aberrant production error frames, do not have it as part of their uniforms. * Shego has been arrested several times and her booking number was 11734.Tick-Tick-Tick * Shego appears in only one episode without Dr. Drakken: "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting". * Shego is Kim's most fought villain. * On several occasions, she was seen filing her nails for more deadly use in battle, but is almost always wearing gloves. **If wearing gloves, she is not ''filing her ''nails. She is filing her gloves. ***Fanon suggests her gloves have either metal claw tips, and or ports for focusing her power at fingertips; so what she may be doing is keeping them clean and clear. * Shego has cried twice during the series, but each time she was not herself: In Emotion Sickness, she was under the control of the Moodulator, while in Stop Team Go she was under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer. * Shego has been known to be virtually fearless. The things she has displayed a fear of was when evil Ron threatened to dump her in a shark tank, and later of the alligators in Senor Seniors' pit. *''Miss Go'', the "good Shego", and Steve Barkin's short-lived relationship may have stemmed back to their voice actors previously working together in Buzz Light-year of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova and Patrick Warburton as the title character. *The origin of Shego's powers was originally stated to be strictly from her gloves by the Disney website. This was retconned in Season 2 and the episode Go Team Go which introduced her powers as actual superpowers. **Of course, those who ran the website were not the Producers or Writers of the show, so the canonical authenticity was always suspect. Alternate Versions Miss Go During Kim's Senior year, Electronique, one of Team Go's old foes, broke out of prison. She lured the entire team, Shego included, into a trap, and shot them with a beam from Jack Hench's Attitudinator, newly modified into her Reverse Polarizer. However, Electronique was unaware that Shego had become a villain, so while Shego's brothers were turned evil by the blast, Shego became good. In an effort to escape her evil brothers, Shego ran away and resurfaced as Miss Go, a substitute teacher at Middleton High School. She was, as expected, the virtual opposite of her former self: friendly, polite, and eager to help others. In addition, she actually was a fully credentialed teacher with a degree in Child Development, a little-known accomplishment from her former life. Miss Go won overnight popularity at school with her cheerful attitude, becoming close friends with Kim Possible and also catching the romantic interest of Steve Barkin. Oddly enough, even once she was reverted back to her evil self, Shego was implied to still have feelings for both, if only momentarily. She briefly appeared to reminisce over her friendship with Kim, and did not immediately activate Drakken's security system when Barkin came to serenade her, at least not until she heard how awful his singing was.Stop Team Go The Supreme One Shego was notably the only villain to have actually succeeded in taking over the world, albeit with assistance from a Mystical Monkey Powered idol known as the Tempus Simia, or "time monkey", and advice from her future self. In this possible future world, Shego adopted the title of "The Supreme One" and ruled with a cruel yet lazy hand. Notably, however, it also saw her fall into classic villain clichés which she otherwise pointedly avoided, such as gloating to defeated enemies instead of her normal preference for the "direct approach". This failing resulted in the destruction of that future and a nearly flawless reset of the timeline.A Sitch in Time Gallery Shego.jpg|Shego talking. Giggling at Eyes.jpg Jealousy.jpg|Shego getting angry because Warmonga is about to finish off Kim Possible. Mocking.jpg|Shego talking to Warmonga about mocking "The Great Blue" StopTeamGo MissGo.png|Shego as Miss Go, a temporary substitute teacher at Middleton High School Screen_shot_2011-10-16_at_12.41.25_AM.png|Miss Go, Shego's 1900s turn-of-the-century relative, relationship unknown; a mercenary working for Drakken's great grandfather… May have been only a dream. Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode73.png DrakkenandShego2.jpg DrakShe.png ES - Kim fighting Shego.jpg ES - Kim vs Shego Bueno Nacho.jpg Shego.PNG Shego and the Supreme One.jpg Shego Good Drakken.jpg Shego Martin.png Shego Mugshot.png STD - Kim, Ron, Shego at Bermuda Triangle.jpg STD - Kim vs. Shego.jpg STD - Shego and Drakken in Lair.jpg Stop Team Go ShegoRonKP.jpg Snapshot 56 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png Snapshot 54 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 53 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 52 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 50 (9-8-2012 6-59 PM).png Snapshot 69 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 68 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 67 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 65 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 64 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 63 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 62 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 58 (9-8-2012 7-03 PM).png Snapshot 57 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png I never joke about coco-moo..png Snapshot 79 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h34m42s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h28m15s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h27m49s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h00m49s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h37m27s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-19h48m31s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h01m16s202.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h12m21s191.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h08m35s247.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h13m51s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h03m38s92.png Untitledmm.png|Shego under Dr. Drakken's mind control. Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-17h00m25s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h39m49s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h33m03s100.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h40m08s26.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h43m42s101.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m35s188.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m27s111.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h39m04s135.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h54m51s117.png Behind the Scenes Voiced By Shego is voiced by Nicole Sullivan in all four seasons. Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Lilo & Stitch: Rufus (Crossover Episode; Dubious Canonincity) * Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist (GBA Game) ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise (GBA Game) ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible (GBA Game) ** Kimmunicator (Nintendo DS Game) ** What's the Switch? (PS2 Game) * Disney Parks ** Shego makes an appearance with Doctor Drakken at the Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure, though this has since been replaced with a Phineas and Ferb based "Agent P's Adventures". References Category:Villains Category:Members of Team Go Category:Females Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Adults